savetherealmsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Kempfan01/Akanul Goes to War!
Akanul Goes to War! Airspur, Capital of Akanul - Queen Arathane and the Four Stewards have sent forth the army to aid Chessenta in their fight against Tymanther. The army is led by the Steward of Fire, Magnol who is quite skilled at battle strategy. In her address, the Queen spoke honestly to the people of Akanul. She said that "the war could cost many lives, but in the end Akanul would no longer be attacked by Tymanther and will remain a shining beacon against Tymanther's barbaric tactics." When asked whether or not the remaining soldiers could protect the city, she simply said, "Although the Abolethic Sovreignty remains a constant threat, we must concentrate on a way to defeat our other enemies." BOUNTY By Order of Queen Arathene and the Four Stewards, a bounty has been placed on a goblin tribe inhabiting the ruins of Galain. Many innocent civilians have died as a result of their ransacking. The price for each goblin slain is 50 gold a piece in addition to 1,000 gold if the chieftain is slain as well. All bounties must have proof of some kind to confirm the kill. All inquiries should be brought to the Stewards in the Court of Majesty. DAUGHTER OF NOBLEMAN GOES MISSING As of last night, Dzera of the Raz-Iffrende family has gone missing. Details surrounding the girl's disappearance are few but authorities are searching as well as Lord Raz-Iffrende's house guards. The trail does not look fresh nor is there any clue as to who might have taken her. Speculations have been made that criminal organizations are involved due to the lack of clues. If anyone has information regarding, Dzera please contact the authorities. Classifieds : A hunting party has been sent to rid the ruins of Galain of a growing goblin tribe.The tribe has been ransacking settlements on the outskirts of Airspur prompting a hunting party to route out the threat. However, those in the endeavor have not returned. It is imperative that this threat be stopped as innocent civilians have been killed. By order of the Queen and the Stewards, anyone who manages to bring the head of the goblin chieftain to the Captain of the Guard will be rewarded with 1,200 gold pieces. If anyone of the hunting party is found, an extra 200 gold will be given for each person rescued. The original party sent consisted of ten members. Any questions may be directed to the Guard Captain's office. : Sellswords Needed Healer Position Open A merchant requests highly With many healers leaving to assist the Queen's army, trained swords for hire to escort many positions for healers are available in Airspur's fine goods to New Breen. Mountain terrain various temples. The job presents many challenges experience required. For more... ask around but pay is negotiable. Visit the office of Steward for Jasaar. Myxofin for more details on payment. Upper City Housing Available Have you ever wanted a house built on an earth mote? Always wanted a sky view and to see miles of land below you? Search no farther, for Airspur has premium housing that is unparalleled. For only 175,000 gold pieces, you can live amongst the clouds as if you were in Amaunator's realm. Visit the office of Steward Myxofin if interested in looking or purchasing. City Guard Reports Mugging on Stewards Way. The thief was apprehended moments after authorities gave chase. The thief will appear before the Queen tomorrow at dawn. Draft drakes collided yesterday afternoon when a gust of wind knocked one of the mounts off course and into another rider. No one was gravely wounded. Mysterious observer arrested for loitering, public intoxication, and stalking in the market while a courtesan went about her shopping. Mage, Torrentius Falus, arrested for destruction of his neighbor's property after mixing two highly flammable ingredients in his alchemy lab. He was also charged with not having his alchemist license as well as possession of other illegal items. Category:Blog posts